Just an Exception
by UltimaOblivion
Summary: Due to the death of Larxene and downfall of his ego and love life, Axel's depression reaches a whole new low. Maybe he just needs a friend? Yaoi, Language and Subject Matter. AU,Possible OOC, but not really.
1. A Whole New Low

Axel found himself in the basement living room again when he awoke from a wild night of drinking alone with no one around.'God, I hate my life' he thought as he popped back a small handful of pills for his hangover. He got up and he still felt as if he was spinningviolently around the place but continued to walk towards the steps leading to the main floor. After Larxene had died, he was fired from hisjob, and stopped eating, sleeping and doing anything that would help him deal with everyday life. It had been over a year but he still felt amassive emptiness inside him, a void that could only be mended when he couldn't remember who he was, let alone who Larxene was. As he passed the kitchen, he took out the bottle valium from the cabinet, took more than he should have, and headed to his computer which acted as a bandage for an everlasting scar.

The familiar beeps and buzzes came out from its speakers as he watched the bottom of the screen flash orange, awaiting him to open the conversation.

"Hey," he replied back to the message his new girlfriend had typed to him. He wasn't in the mood to chat, but she listened to whatever he said like it was law. Axel replied back to everything she said uninterested in the pink words of support she supplied to him and pondered about how much time he was wasting on people he's never met.

His new girlfriend was almost three years younger than he was, lived in a city he's only ever been to once, and had nothing in common with him. Axel had actually noted on several occasions, things she would do just to gain his approval and interest. The girl was infatuated with him, obsessed almost, and though she's never seen him before, loved him unconditionally. Today was their one month anniversary and no matter how desperately he wanted to break up with this innocent girl, he wouldn't do it now, not this day, he didn't feel to be that cold. He continued to type along with her, pretending to be concerned for her but eventually he found himself bored and depressed, and so, despite his written promise to his internet girlfriend, he walked outside for a long smoke break.

"You know, those things are bad for you Axel." He didn't even have to look back to know who spoke to him and even without looking, saw the mysterious smirk on the speakers face.

"It's almost like you think I care or something about my health," Axel replied, still not turning around. He dropped his cigarette to his foot and kicked it into the flower bed in front of him before he headed for the front door of his sorry excuse for a house. As he reached his hand towards the doorknob, an inviting pair of arms came from behind him and wrapped around his upper chest. The intruder pulled Axel backward towards him and kissed the side of Axel's neck, and gave out a small chuckle.

"Now I know you're not this rude to me on a normal day. So, what's buggin' you?" the intruder whispered, followed by an innocent nibble at Axel's ear. Axel breathed long and hard, thinking about what the real reason of his depression was.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't wanna be alone," Axel said finally and turned around to look into his visitors eyes. The visitor smiled and headed into the house with Axel following close behind. "So where's the party?" the visitor stared and turned to see Axel sneak a shot of vodka from the cupboard. The short, blonde visitor groaned and grabbed the bottle away from the stumbling host.

"At least drink it cold," as the blonde headed to put the rest of the bottle into the fridge before looking more carefully at the bottle that had no more than two shots left in it. He opened the bottle and finished it as he decided against saving so little of a large bottle.

"Come on Ax, on your feet!" the friend looked over to Axel just as the depressed teen downed another bottle of vodka. The visitor grabbed the red haired boy and dragged him to his room where his friend laid him on his large bed, which easily took up more than three quarters of the bedroom.

"My girlfriend," Axel started to move towards the side of the room near his computer, and collapsed just after he climbed off the bed. He threw up shortly after and fell asleep on the floor. The blonde visitor helped Axel up shortly after and took him to the bathroom to clean him up. A little while later, when Axel was able to walk, they both returned back to his room to let him rest off the new state of drunkenness he had put himself in.

"God Ax, you have to stop doing this to yourself. There's other people who worry about you" the visitor whispered and headed to his computer to assure the over excited internet girlfriend that Axel couldn't come to the computer at the moment, and that he'll be around tomorrow instead. The girl on the computer, who introduced herself to the stranger as Namine, patiently listened to the stranger and then started with questions the blonde visitor couldn't begin to explain. "Is he ok? What's your name? How do you know him? Why are you on his computer when he needs someone with him? You better not hurt him! Talk to me!" The stranger laughed a little and replied with increased sternness. "I'm really sick of your empty threats girl." The stranger started to get angry at her, most likely due to slight jealousy. "Not like it's any of your business, but the names Roxas bitch alright, and if you even think that I would hurt Axel, you're not a very good girlfriend. This kid is my life and if you hurt him I'll be looking for you, got it?" Roxas sent the message at once, enjoying feeling dominant over someone else for once, even if she was female and started to enjoy himself holding even a shred more pride than a couple seconds ago.

"We're gonna be good friends," Namine replied and with that, they chatted a little while longer,both waiting for Axel to wake up.


	2. Adrenaline

Namine and Roxas chatted almost the whole night away until Axel woke up from his unconscious state and sat up with much difficulty. Axel realized he didn't have the strength to continue to support himself and leaned onto Roxas' shoulder, staring blankly at the computer screen. Roxas was startled at the suddenness of Axel's consciousness and jumped when he realized that Axel was leaning on him with a small, almost non-existent smile.

"Who're talking to?" he asked quietly. Roxas kissed him on the forehead and drew him closer into his arms.   
"That was your girlfriend, she told me to keep you safe, and said to give you a kiss for her,"  
Roxas shifted so that the tired red head was able to look eye to eye with him and kissed him gently on the lips. Axel let Roxas' tongue enter because of his weak state, but wondered to himself if he'd actually stop the other if he had the strength to. 'Not a chance,' he decided as an afterthought.

Axel's kiss was weak but intense and Roxas could taste the warmth and acceptance that was mutual between them. Roxas didn't want to part with the beautiful red head, but forced himself to before he couldn't anymore. "But that one was from me," Roxas managed to say before Axel gained an amazing amount of energy and pushed Roxas by the shoulders down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, clearly wanting to dominate in every way. Axel grabbed Roxas' wrists and held on to them tightly above both of their heads. If this is what Roxas wanted, then Axel would have no objection to show him how it was really done. With a massive adrenaline boost, Axel felt like he could do anything. He fell onto Roxas and kissed him almost violently desperately trying to gain more access to Roxas' mouth. Roxas finally let Axel's tongue slide in and the kiss turned more passionate and gentle, as the two boys' explored eachother, especially keeping note of every weakness the other had.

Roxas broke first, gasping for breath as he took off his t-shirt and pulled of Axel's directly after. Their lips connected again, and Axel's hands explored every inch of Roxas' chest. Roxas wanted to let him know that it felt so perfect to be under him, to feel himself pressing against Axel, to be so close to him, but he only managed to groan loudly, as his breathing was already ragged and his lungs felt like they were going to implode.  
Axel was slowly losing control when Roxas moaned, getting Axel to move his kisses downward to his neck and down further to his chest where he gently played with Roxas' nipples, feeling his partner arch with pleasure. They hadn't even explored below the waist and already, each of them was begging for it not to end so soon.  
"I love you Axel," Roxas managed to pant out, a stray tear falling to the red head's chest.  
"I know Roxy, I love you too," Axel replied and brought up a hand and wiped away the teary trail left on Roxas' cheek with his thumb. Axel then fell next to Roxas on the bed, and crawled as close as he could to Roxas' chest, not wanting to be anywhere else for anything or anyone, and as Axel's adrenaline ran dry, he slipped into a peaceful sleep, his long, spiky hair tickling the bottom of Roxas' chin.  
"I'll never let you be alone again, I promise that Axel," Roxas whispered as he himself fell into a pleasant, dreamless, sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry children bout this chapter being so short. It was supposed to be part of the 1st chapter.But im slightly naive about this whole fanfic thing.. This being my first story and all.

K so reviews are more than welcome and i'm pretty sure i'm not gonna continue this stupid story if no one is reading it. (well it IS a little stupid:P)

SO basically this story is gonna be like... only 3 or 4 more chapters, its supposed to be a continuation of another story i wrote but was too lazy to post... so let meknow if anyones interested in seeing the T prequel to this sorry excuse for a story.

Much Love! MUAH!

* * *


	3. Breakfast Yums

Roxas woke up to the sound of Axel's family come home from where ever they were the night before. Without wanting to wake up Axel, Roxas cautiously maneuvered around him and sat up from where he was sleeping. He glanced at Axel and laughed to himself, thinking of how much happier he looked when he was sleeping, or maybe after last night, he finally found peace again.

"Hey Rox have you seen my- oh, I'm sorry is Axel sleeping?" Kairi lowered her distressed voice realizing her brother was probably sleeping off another large hangover.

"Yeah, it's alright though what were you looking for?" Roxas whispered back to her.

"Umm, you know what it's alright," she assured him and left the room in an unconcerned trance about where she might find what she as looking for. After she had left again, Roxas felt familiar arms find their way around his shoulders and felt a warm, welcoming kiss land on his cheek.  
"It's like she doesn't care about us," Roxas mumbled to the man behind him.   
"It's because she doesn't know Roxy, its not like it's out of the ordinary finding you next to me on random mornings." Axel kissed him again on the cheek and felt down his chest with his hands.  
"That's what friends do right, sleep over at each others houses and pass out next to eachother." Axel laughed and hopped out of bed looking for a clean pair of pants. Roxas savoured his view of Axel's toned muscles and tried to memorize every line and shadow of his friend's body. Roxas got up as well, pulling on a pair of Axel's jeans that he found in the 'clean' pile and the t-shirt he wore yesterday.

When the two boys dragged into the kitchen to eat, Kairi was already there eating a bowl of colourful cereal.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Axel asked, yawning tiredly.  
"No. Hey Roxas, you up for driving me downtown after lunch," Kairi asked, knowing he'd say yes.  
"What do I get in return?" he asked back, trying to cause her to say something dumb.  
"Well-" "Yeah Roxy, what does she get?" Axel cut in, placing his left hand on his guest's inner thigh.  
"Umm-" Roxas tried to concentrate on what he should be discussing with Kairi.  
"Umm-" he started again, having a lot of difficulty remembering what he was supposed to say in the first place. Axel's hand wandered higher and more curiously as Kairi sat oblivious to what was happening right in front of her.  
"Forget it. This is no fun anymore," she said, continuing her breakfast.  
"What? Yes it is! Please keep going," Roxas begged, though it was clear that his statement wasn't intended to be directed towards her. Kairi just raised her eyebrow and stared at the two boys, one of which looking away at an empty wall, hands planted on the table leaving sweat marks around them.  
"Are you alright?" she asked finally, not knowing what else to think.  
"Uh, me? Oh yeah, I'm, Oh god," Roxas let out a heavy sigh and his eyes rolled back in pleasure.  
"He's fine Kairi, he's just really nervous about something, that's all," Axel covered for Roxas, laughing a little after watching the blonde writhe around trying to look as normal as possible, Axel intensifying his hands movement.

"Oh yeah, nervous," Roxas breathed, his voice cracking, his breaths ragged and intense.  
"Oh my god Axel, he's hyperventilating or something!" she replied looking more concerned than skeptical.  
"Yeah, you might be right. Care to tell me what I should do about it, or are you going to just sit there and look dumb," Axel gave a fake pondering look and laughed a little.  
"Oh please, get a grip, like I don't know! You guys are probably just screwing with me so that you can laugh at me later, so forget it!" Kairi got up from the table and glared at her brother.  
"Oh I have a good grip I'm sure, so you don't have to be a bitch and complain about things that aren't true, and I promise I'm not screwing with you, if anything, I'm probably screwing with Roxas," Axel stuck out his tongue at his sister and watched her just stare, with a confused face.  
"What are you talking about? Sometimes you just make no sense," Kairi wandered away back to her bedroom and Roxas let out a load moan.  
"Oh you definitely haaaaa-" Roxas couldn't even finish his sentence, Axel feeling more proud of his dirty trick after knowing what he had just accomplished.  
"Well if you don't mind I have to go to work," Axel smiled as he kissed his friend on the lips, nibbling slightly at his partners lower lip and headed towards the front door and looked back only to wink at the state he was going to leave Roxas in.  
"Son of a-" Roxas started until Axel closed the front door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I only updated cuz my hits were really impressive. But reviews are cool too. Anonymous reviews are nice if you dont wanna attack me in person. A friend of mine laughed like mad at this chapter cuz Kairi is fun to keep in the dark about these things. Oh and just to let you know, i 3 Kairi, shes awesome.

PS. Reviews are fun to write. If i get them...or just alot of hits, i shall continue this horrifyingly bad fic and keep you shy little children happy. You know who you are.


	4. Reprocussion

**Ahh you all suck for not giving me reviews,and yet i am gracing you with another fun filled chappie. S'ok tho. i'm writing better stuff now. and wont have to worry about this one no more. i think im gonna abandon it. Even the hits are slowing down.** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a tiring day of work, Axel dragged himself inside and to his bedroom where he collapsed onto his bed and intended to fall asleep immediately.  
"You know, that was really cruel of you to do to me this morning." Axel rolled over on to his back and gave a tired grin to Roxas who seemed, sure enough, not very angry at all.  
"So, you gonna punish me?" he asked closing his eyes.  
"I'll think of something," Roxas replied and crawled next to Axel on the bed.  
"Why are you still in my house?" Axel asked after a long pause. Roxas snuggled closer to Axel and breathed into his best friend's ear.  
"I'm pretty sure I missed you," Roxas whispered,  
"And I'm pretty sure I promised myself I'd never leave you alone if I could help it," he added and closed his eyes, Axel's warm body encasing him in a sanctuary, feeling sure that he would never leave it.

It wasn't until later on in the week when Roxas finally went back home to deal with life without Axel beside him every minute of the day. Things started out alright and he went to visit Axel every chance he had. As he finished off his day at work, he couldn't help but think of how much longer it would be until he could see Axel again. He walked through the front door of his house, and instead of going to the phone, he went straight to the computer, as he knew almost definitely that's what Axel was doing at his own home, talking to his now ex-girlfriend Namine.

By the time Roxas had logged on, he started to second guess his relationship with Axel. Had he really broken up with her? He was still talking to her quite a bit, almost obsessively. Sure enough, there he was, online along with Namine. Not even a couple of seconds later, he was being added into a full blown conversation that the two had already been in for what seemed like hours. A little jealous, Roxas played nicely by masking his jealousy with his regular, goofy self. The conversation went on for a pleasant five minutes until Namine made a joke about Axel having secret feelings about her.  
"You know Roxas, that Axel loves me more, and that he'd do anything for me," she started, until Axel cut in and continued.  
"It's true. I owe you so much Nami," he said, not realizing that Namine probably meant what she said. Roxas, filled with jealousy and anger lashed out almost instantly.  
"You know your right, so why don't you go out with her instead, I don't need you and I don't need anyone, and if that's what makes you happy, I'm willing to find another person to care about. Not to mention it'll be a girl, because I'm normal and that's what normal guys usually care about, girls."

In a watery haze beneath his glazed, teary eyes, he tried to type a lasting response to the boy who shattered his heart.  
"You're a freak Axel, what kind of guy pretends to love another guy, that's wrong and everyone knows it!" With that sentence out of the way, Roxas rushed to the washroom, where he threw up and rested, alone on the cold, ceramic floor. Roxas regained his composure and sat up to hear the phone ringing. He didn't feel like answering but the ring wasn't letting up and was giving him a slight headache.  
"Hello," he managed to say without revealing how much of a mess he really was.  
"Hey Roxas, it's Namine. Don't hang up it's about Axel he might be in trouble." Roxas held his thumb on the hang up button and was about to push it when he heard Axel's name come out of her voice cracked and worried. He left his thumb on the button but refrained to push it down.  
"What happened," his voice faltered slightly, giving of some evidence to the state he was in at the moment.  
"He's really sorry, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I should be happy for you two, I just haven't really let go of him yet. He didn't realize that I was serious, he thought it was a joke between us two,"  
Namine's voice cracked completely, and she started to sob.  
"Blame me, please, I don't think you understand how much he loves you, how much he'd do for you, what he'd give-"  
"I thought this was about Axel being in trouble," Roxas cut in, trying his hardest not to fall to pieces listening to Namine tell him what he already knew, how much Axel actually cared for him, how Roxas had virtually destroyed his own feelings and Axel's feelings, the only person that loved him more than what he could ever understand.  
"So, what happened?" he finished, not expecting an intelligent reply.  
"He's acting…funny," Namine choked out after a long pause.  
"Please, come back online, and tell him you love him. If it's true that is,"

Namine hung up without even a hint of a goodbye and Roxas, feeling like he should apologize, regardless of how much more he owed Axel for telling him those lies, went to see what Namine was so worried about. Again, when he logged on, he was spiraled into a conversation being held between Axel and Namine.  
"Just tell me who Axel!" the familiar pink letters popped up onto the screen revealing Namine's identity.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go! They're after me Nami! Help me! I can't take this! I can't go back there!" The red letters had their own life to them, stabbing Roxas with a fear he's only ever had once.  
"Axel calm down baby, it's me, Roxas. It's in your mind Axel, it's the heroin. No ones after you ok?"  
Roxas was breaking down himself when he typed what he knew. It was only when Axel had overdosed on heroin when Roxas felt this weird, agonizing pain in his chest. He didn't know he was right this time, but like the first time, without even seeing his best friend put the needle into his skin, Roxas had felt that something was terribly wrong.


	5. Flashback

**Im only updating for my new friend ff-kh-luvrgrl cuz she is awesome and totally digs my story. Thought i'dlike to give you a little insight into what axel went throught the first time. I never proofread it so im sorry if theres unclarity. Just let me know and ill fix it. LOVES YOU ALL MUAH**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first time this had happened, it was night, it was dark and cloudy, no moon to light up the sky and Roxas was sleeping soundly, when he darted awake suddenly, no dreams, no disturbances, just a pain in his chest, like someone had punched him hard between the ribcage. His mind only thought of Axel when the pain subsided and with great fear for his friend, and a miniscule bit of curiosity, he put on a pair of pants and jolted out the door to Axel's house. Ten minutes later, Roxas reached the front door to his friend's house where his sister stood on the veranda half asleep.

"He's not here," she called to Roxas, like it was normal for her brother's friends to stop by at three in the morning every so often.  
"Where is he then?" he replied, trying not to give off the vibe of worrying too much, though her being outside this late was also a little questionable.  
"Don't know and don't care," Kairi said and walked back into the house locking the door behind her. Like second nature, Roxas ran off towards the alley just within the borders of Traverse Town where Roxas knew Axel went to buy various drugs laced with all kinds of other goodies. Like it was fate, Roxas tore across to Traverse and did in fact find Axel in the alleyway, just like what his gut had predicted. Roxas would never lose sight of the memory of his best friend alone in that alleyway, soaked with sweat and his left arm looking slightly dead, an infection from the syringe spreading throughout his arm like the deadly virus it was. Axel was unconscious at the time, and when Roxas went to make sure his friend had a pulse, he couldn't find a strong heartbeat from anywhere, and he was no expert at doing anything like CPR or first aid. He fixed Axel so that he lay against a wall, and called for an ambulance on the cell phone he took from his parent's room. For what seemed like an eternity, he waited, desperately praying for his friend to stay alive, let alone be alright.

It was days later when Roxas visited Axel again after his overdose, and it was only then that he found out that he wouldn't be able to see his best friend for months, possibly close to a year. He was being sent to a rehabilitation center for recovering drug addicts and Roxas felt like a part of him was dying.

"I don't want to go Roxy," his friend gasped, scared that he might never make it home.  
"Its ok Ax, their going to make you better," Roxas mustered, hoping that Axel would be back sooner rather than later, but understood that his best friend needed this help.  
"I'll see you soon ok Axel, you'll be back in no time," Roxas smiled and headed off, tearing away from his friend who so desperately needed him by his side for support.

Roxas didn't eat or sleep for days after Axel left for rehab, although his mother felt this was completely normal for someone who had lost a friend for an extended period of time. It was almost habit for Roxas to refrain from speaking and run off to his room after school, if he even decided to go.

Four months later, Roxas had grown accustomed to life this way, and had in his mind that this is how it had always been for him, lonely and depressing. Roxas didn't even know what day it was when it happened. He was sitting at home watching television when there was a knock at the door. He didn't feel like getting up, and so he didn't, leaving the responsibility to his mother. Like he had expected, his mother answered the door, but screamed loudly after a moment which was completely unexpected to Roxas. He fell off the couch painfully from hearing the scream, the side of his hip hitting the corner of a small, antique table his mother kept right in front of the couch as he fell. Laying there in slight pain he propped himself up fully intending to get up and glare at the visitor who caused his mother to react in such a way.  
"I understand. Your trying to hide from me, that's alright," a voice gently said to him before his eyes shot up to see the face of a ghost. "Axel," Roxas stared looking up at his best friend, not remembering the last time his friends eyes were so clear, Axel's emerald gaze staring right at him, and a smirk he'd never seen before. He looked so perfect and beautiful standing over him that Roxas couldn't even find any words to explain how good he looked, and how horrible he himself must have looked at that moment. After realizing he couldn't find anything to say, Roxas jumped up and hugged Axel tightly, almost crying at the sight of someone he swore would never see again. They let go of eachother only slightly so that they could see eachother face to face, and Roxas found himself with the greatest urge to kiss his friend, passionately on the lips, the lips of a perfect being, of a god. He shook the thought out of his head, thinking he was just happy to see Axel again after what seemed like an eternity and just stared into his bright green eyes, lost in his friends deep, powerful gaze.

"How was it?" was all Roxas could manage to say, still fighting the feeling of wanting to hold Axel down and just make love to him forever. Axel hugged him again and whispered into Roxas' ear.  
"Don't ever make me go there again. Please," Axel paused hiding a painful smile from his best friend and Roxas felt warm tears fall onto his shoulder. Axel continued,   
"Protect me from them, please Roxas."  
"I promise," Roxas whispered back, feeling horrible about Axel's experience, that he might feel so scared of a place that is designed to help people, but still feeling so happy that he was able to see Axel again, promising himself he wouldn't send him away anymore.

Now, as he saw the words of pure terror stream onto the screen, he remembered the promise he made to Axel, and to himself, that day in his living room.  
"I'm coming over now, you'll be ok." Roxas shut the screen of his laptop and like it was happening all over again, he bolted to Axel's house to protect him from whatever he felt was coming for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** i might cut this story short and abandon it. Its not my type of thing no more... sorry.  
this might be the second last chapter.  
**


	6. Forever

**Tear I'm so happy that I have such awesome followers that care about my Axel and Roxas babies. But I still think i'm going to end this story short. The ending is cute tho so whatever.. AND NO WORRIES!! I'm pretty sure that I will come up with another akuroku after my schoolwork stops raping me. And to whoever reviewed...this is for you!**

* * *

Unlike the last time, his sister wasn't home and Roxas knew that Axel was in that house. He didn't even knock when he got there and the door flew open to Axel's house. He heard Axel knock something over in his room in the basement and Roxas started towards the dark hallway leading to Axel's room.

When the blonde opened the door to Axel's room, a plastic cup flew towards him, hitting the tip of his right ear.

"I'm not going away again, I will never go back, don't bring me back there, and stay away from me!" Axel screamed at Roxas, his eyes full of pure terror. Roxas then jumped at his best friend, holding him tightly, Roxas' arms around his red headed lover's body, trying desperately to get him to calm down.

"Axel, it's me, it's me Roxas, I won't let them take you," Roxas' eyes burned from holding back his tears, but Axel needed someone strong to bring him back down to earth.

"It's ok Axel, I'll never let them take you again, I'll protect you," Axel calmed down slightly, and started to shake uncontrollably.

"What did you do Ax, why did you do this to yourself," Roxas whispered, more to himself than to his friend.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore, and so I thought maybe I could have died this time from it, I'm sorry, I promised you, didn't I? I promised I'd never take that stuff again, I'm sorry, I'm-" Axel's explanation fell short when Roxas leaned into him, locking his lips with Axel's.

"I love you Axel, and don't expect that to change, it's ok, and I'm here for you," Roxas stopped and kissed Axel again, his tears finally running down his cheeks.

"I love you Axel," he said again and pushed his lover onto the bed. He never let go of Axel once, and kissed him over and over, assuring himself and his lover that neither of them were going anywhere.

Roxas broke their embrace first, always the first to gasp for air, even with Axel hyperventilating and tripped out on heroin, but this didn't stop either of them, their tongues each fighting for dominance, Roxas starting to notice his hands wander around Axel's still perfect chest. It was almost two in the morning when Roxas realized he should let Axel get some sleep. Roxas glanced at Axel to tell him that it was late, but found his friend calm and content, already crawling closer into Roxas' arms yawning as he fell asleep, finally safe from others as well as his own mind.

"I love you Axel and I'll never let you go," Roxas whispered into Axel's ear, knowing that Axel was already asleep, but was well aware that he knew it already.

"And I don't care about anyone else, girls or guys, I only love you and you know what, this_ is_ normal. We are normal; it's everyone else who are freaks." Roxas kissed the top of Axel's head and drifted off to sleep. Axel laid there next to Roxas, a single tear falling down his face, happy that even though Roxas thought he was sleeping, that the blonde haired boy still assured him that everything was going to be alright.

* * *


End file.
